


Solarium

by hiJaq



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiJaq/pseuds/hiJaq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 02e05: A quick version of how Laura and Carmilla’s night starts out in the solarium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solarium

“I’ve wanted to touch you since the first time I saw you.” Carmilla’s hand is up Laura’s dress, her fingertips pressing against the wet cloth, rubbing slowly, gently. The air is cold around them, their lips raw from kissing, their bodies buzzing - Laura’s body trembling.

“I’ve wanted you to touch me. I’ve wanted this.” Laura breathes, reassuring her, her forehead pressed against Carmilla’s, her eyes closed in concentration. She’s straddling her lap, hips pushing down, straining to press harder into Carmilla’s touch.

“Inside. I want you inside.”

Carmilla takes her hand away and pulls off her own shirt. “Take your clothes off."

Laura doesn’t hear her, she stares at Carmilla’s bare breasts, hard. Her dark nipples against her pale skin making her mouth water. 

"Laura.”

But Laura’s distracted, and still fully clothed she lunges forward, her mouth covering and sucking Carmilla’s breast.

“God.” Carmilla throws her head back, one hand splayed out behind her, supporting their weight, another one tangled in Laura’s hair, pulling her head closer.

Laura’s hands find the button of Carmilla’s pants and clumsily undoes them, tongue still nipping and licking Carmilla’s chest, moving to the other breast now. They work together to get Carmilla’s pants off.

Laura comes up for air once Carmilla is completely naked, panting. “I want you first. I want to taste you.”

Carmilla nods, whatever Laura wants, anything Laura wants. Laura moves her mouth down Carmilla’s body, fast and eager. When she gets to where she wants to be, she stops and stares, amazed.

Carmilla bites her lip. Seeing Laura’s head between her legs so fast makes her forget all of the plans she had for her. She wants Laura, this stubborn, brave, naive girl to swallow her whole, to use that little, defiant, soft mouth against her until she comes. She can hardly believe that for a moment in eternity, after all she’s done, after what she is, she gets this.

And then Laura’s there, hot tongue lapping, wet mouth sucking, sweet lips kissing. Carmilla throws her head back again, squeezing her eyes shut - the stars in the sky imprinted on her eyelids, mouth open, begging, moaning Laura’s name into the night.


End file.
